Light My Candle
by AngelsandTributes123
Summary: Katniss's dad never died.Peeta was the light in the few moments of darkness.Will Katniss still fall in love with Peeta or will someone come between them. im horrible at his please read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first Fanfic please don't be too harsh on me any way this is Peeta/Katniss Fanfic hope you enjoy :)

LIGHT MY CANDLE

Chapter 1

"Daddy, are we going hunting today?" I ask

"Yes darling we are" he smiles at me I was so relieved when I found out that my father didn't die in that horrible hunting accident. He came out a day after. I remember that day like it was yesterday. *Flashback*

I was sitting in class working on a project of the 50th hunger games with my partner Peeta Mellark the baker's son he was talking about a day back in kindergarden then the ground started violently shaking it abruptly stopped and then the sirens came on. I twisted around in my chair and looked out the window I saw smoke coming from the mines and people all from the seam running towards them. I practically flew out of my seat and was the first to run down to the lower grades building and get my little sister prim. We both ran out of the school at full speed and got to the mines at the same time as my mother. We waited and waited and he never came out mother and prim went home while I just sat there staring at the mines I then felt someone throw a blanket around my shoulders and they then but something in front of my crumpled figure I looked up to see an intense icy blue pair of eyes in front of mine. And standing in front of me was my very history partner Peeta Mellark 'let me walk you home.' He had told me. I was still in shock from what happened so I just simply nodded and took his hand. He helped me up and off to the seam we went I was silently crying next to Peeta. When we reached my house he looked at me and I saw sadness, love, and caring in his eyes he pulled me into a hug and then kissed me on the cheek 'I hope the bread help's I'm sorry for your loss Katniss and what I was going to tell you in history class was that I love you.' He sadly smiled and left I just stood there baffled. The next day we were in the middle of the town center with other seam families who had loss their husband and fathers. I saw Peeta in the crowd and he was crying to then someone screamed and two ragged bloody men walked through the crowd up to the stage my mother's mouth was wide open both men climbed up the to the stage and one of those bloody men was my father mother prim and I all ran to him and hugged and cried the other family was hugging too.

*End of Flashback*

"Aaron please don't go yet!" my mother said she put on this pouty face and my parents started hugging and kissing. I started making gagging sounds. My parents looked at me and started laughing.

"Ok, ok fine we'll leave already Katniss. Bye Serena my love." My dad said I rolled my eyes, scoffed and walk out the door. My dad shortly walked out and we were both on our way to the woods. My calm, my serenity I wiggle under the fence and find the bows my father made I spot a squirrel about a mile away I prepare my bow and shoot it.

"Great job Kat! Straight through the eye!" he cheers I grin and go off to gather some berries and Katniss roots. I spot a rabbit and shoot it too the more the merrier right? We later walk back to the fence to make our daily trades in the hob and throughout town. Dad says I can make trades with the baker because he's a gently person and adores the squirrels. I run up to the baker's back door and knock. I start to hear crashing noises and I start to panic what if it's the baker's wife she hates people from the seam. I get ready to run when the door opens but I just come face to face with a pair of familiar icy blue eyes.

"OH, hey Katniss I thought your dad would be doing the trades." He smiles and I feel the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach I smile back.

"Well he is but he just let me trade with you guys." He blushes and starts wiping his hand on his apron I lift both eye brows and wonder what wrong. He starts to laugh all nervously

"Umm s-s-so what are you trading?" he stuttered out he looks so nervous

"Just some squirrels like always." I beam he looks at me from head to foot I suddenly have the feeling to leave but will myself to stay because we need the money.

"UM h-h-here's the money Katniss and thanks for the delicious squirrels." He hands me the money with shaky hands.

"Ah… Peeta are you ok?" I question with pure curiosity

"Yea sure just fine Lo- I mean Katniss bye." He waves then closes the door that was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok guys I'm going to be updating the most I can I'm going to write new chapters on my phone and email them to my computer then upload them there how does that sound? Good? Bad Idea? Oh please just review and tell me your input*hugs and little dolls of Peeta and Finnick!* Here we go Chapter** 2

My father woke up early today I was surprised. It's not a regular hunting day and - oh today is reaping day.  
>"Katniss, it's time to wake if not we'll get to the town center late. Oh I almost forgot there's a new dress for you hanging on the bathroom door." he walked out smiling I just got up smiling to myself I walk into the bathroom and it's a dress from her town days but its altered to be a strapless dress that reaches mid thighs it's black with a hot pink strap going around my stomach. It looks lovely. <p>

"Thanks mom it's beautiful!" I yell to the kitchen 

"You're welcome honey!" she said with a smile. I'm glad my father never died if not we might have starved and died too! But now I'm well fed and I have curves in all the right place since puberty hit and yea I my chest is pretty decent to have most guys staring but I pretty much ignore them. Mother knocks on my door and comes in. 

"Hi, honey are you ready? Let me braid your hair." I smile and nod her fingers work extravagantly and move with such precision that she's done in minutes she takes a step back and looks at her job. I stand she grabs me by the shoulders and smiles like there is no tomorrow. Just then Prim comes bounding into my room and abruptly stops and stands there staring at me and her mouth hangs open. She looks extremely gorgeous for a twelve year-old girl. I start to laugh 

"Close your mouth little duck or you'll catch flies" she snaps her mouth shut and laughs. 

"You look amazing Kat!" she says with a stunning grin. 

"Thanks little duck you do too. A little too hot for a twelve year old in my opinion." I say winking she just laughs.  
>So does my mother who I completely forgot was standing there. My father walks into my room. <p>

"Why? Look at all these gorgeous ladies in this one room!" he says chuckling he then looks at his wrist "oh time to leave or we will be late! Oh and don't forget to meet up with Hawthorne's will passing their house!" he adds. We met the Hawthorne's well Gale and Mark in the wood hunting. Gale was 13 and I was 11 his father and my dad were the same age. We've all been friends ever since. We meet the Hawthorne's out by their house and Gale basically looks like a grown man he's so built I see his little brother Rory and he's staring at Prim I glare at him and Gale notices and slaps Rory in the back of the head. Prim and I start to burst out laughing. 

"Hey Catnip!" Gale says I roll my eyes 

"Hey Gale." I say smiling we all cross into the merchant part of town and Gale throws his arm around me. He's always done this so I don't mind. That is until I see Peeta. My breath catches in my throat, He's wearing a sort of worn tux must be a hand me down but still you can see his biceps when he lifts a box and carries it into the bakery. He catches me staring and yells his greetings. I smile and wave and excuse myself from my family and friends and I run over to Peeta.  
>*Gale*<br>She. .! Mellark! I can't believe it I've been dropping subtle hints for almost two years and she still hasn't noticed me. I just lean against the market wall and glare at them.  
>*Peeta*<br>Oh My God she's walking over here! Alright Peeta keep you calm it's not like you've loved her since she was five or anything.  
>"Hey Peeta how you doing?" <p>

"Hey Kat! I'm good besides the fact that it's reaping day. How are you?" she sadly smiled

"I'm good besides the same reason. So what are to doing?" I smiled

"oh I just got left behind to clean up the bakery which I was just about to finish." She smirked

"would you like some company?" she asked

"oh sure it would be my pleasure milady!" she smiled at me and started walking with me Inside of the bakery. "So Miss. Everdeen thank you for accompanying me!" I wonder if she remembers the day she thought her father was dead I had finally told her I loved her. She chuckles she so beautiful when she smiles.

"You're very welcome Mr. Mellark!" I can't hide my happiness.  
>*Katniss*<br>I have this really funny feeling in my stomach when I look at Peeta. His smile is so big you can see the dimples in his cheeks he looks so cute! Whoa! Did I just call Peeta Mellark cute! I wonder if he remembers the day I thought my dad died when he walked me home and said he loved me. I look up to find him staring at me I look him straight in the eyes and he start to lean into me. I feel like I'm about to take flight. I also start to lean in too our lips are about to meet. They are less than an inch apart. 

"Just say stop if you don't want me to stop you." he says his voice sounds deeper than normal. I don't say anything "I take that as a yes." he then connects his lips with mine. That feeling I felt yesterday in the pit of my stomach is now buzzing all over the place. My hands fly up around his neck and his hand on my waist. Just then the bakery bells jingle and we break apart too soon we turn and there is standing Gale with his face a bright scarlet red color he's not just mad he's pissed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMP! Guys I love you all I woke up and checked my email and I had tons of people following my story and a few reviews! you guys, all this makes me want to write more longer chapters :) here's chapter 3 enjoy  
>*Peeta*<br>Hawthorne just had to walk into the bakery when me and Kat were kissing. Way to ruin a romantic moment. Anyway his face looks like lava, his fist clenching and unclenching. He started walking closer.  
>"Katniss, how could you I thought you knew I love you!" what? No way? <p>

"Gale I could never love you like that. I love Peeta he keeps me down to earth. Gale we're too much alike, me and you, we would be in a toxic relationship if I ever loved you. I'm sorry." she started walking towards him to give him a hug. 

"Kat, I don't thin-" both Kat and Hawthorne cut me off. He hugs her then we they start to let go he grabs her by the wrist and twist it. Katniss screams, I yell her name, and Hawthorne just smirks and stalks out the bakery. Katniss is bowed on the ground holding her wrist and crying. 

"Kat? Here let me help you to your mom and dad." she looks up and I see betrayal in her eyes also hurt and hope. I help her up by her good hand and we walk out the bakery towards the town center. I almost forgot it was reaping day. I see Katniss's parents I wave them over and they run over towards us. 

"Oh my goodness, Katniss what happened honey?" her mom is examine her wrist. looks towards me he thinks I hurt his daughter. 

"Did you hurt my daughter son? He asks me. I was about to wander but Katniss cuts me off. 

"No daddy he didn't hurt me. Gale did." I heard her parents both gasp. 

"But gale would never hurt you what happened honey?" questions. I exchange a glance with Katniss she wants me to tell. And tell I will. 

" if I could intervene?" he nods time to use my charm. 

"this is what happened sir, Katniss was helping me store a few things in the bakery and we had a moment and Gale walked in and he got mad at what he saw and then Katniss explained and hugged him after coming out of the hug gale grabbed her wrist and either sprained it or broke it." they looked to Katniss for further explanation. 

"I kissed Peeta ok! And Gale saw what happened and he got mad and the rest of what Peeta said is what happened. Mr. And Mrs. Everdeen were looking at me.

"You're Rye's son aren't you? You look just like him!" who is she talking about- oh my dad! 

"Yes he's my father." she smiles at me. 

"Can I talk to you privately ." her dad asks I nod and walk over to where he indicated. 

"So you're the baker's son?" 

"Yes, sir." he looks at me for a little while. 

"Ok, I can see you really love Katniss." I nod my head vigorously.  
>He smiles at me. <p>

"thank you for coming to us about what happened Peeta most guys would have just left her there to cry and she's how her ass made it home in pain kind of like Gale did." my eyes widen. 

" you can believe me that I would never ever do anything to hurt Katniss and I love her more than anything." he nods 

"Well, Peeta I guess it's to her if she wants to date not me or her mother."  
>I smile<p>

"Thank you very much !" he holds his hand out and I shake it. Hopefully Katniss will say yes when I ask her out!  
>*Katniss*<br>Peeta returns with such a big grin on his face that you can see his dimples but his smile is so big I looks like it hurts. He holds out a hand for me and I smile and take it. He pulls me into a hug we pull back a little.  
>"Katniss?" he questions <p>

"Yes, Peeta?" 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I look into his icy blue eyes and I'm hypnotized I look to my parents and they just smile and hold hands I look back over to Peeta and smile and kiss him straight on the lips. 

"I take that as a yes?" he asks breathlessly I nod and kiss his cheek. He smiles that beautiful smile where you can see his dimples. We both hold hands and walk up to the sign-in desk for the reaping. Madge's dad the mayor starts blabbing about the dark days why the hunger games were established and all this other crap. Then Effie brings her ridiculous self up onto the stage. Along with Samantha McLain and Haymitch Abernathy and Haymitch being drunk and stupid like always. And like every year he plummets off the stage and makes a fool of himself. Samantha is trying not to laugh. I was surprised when she won the games last year being a girl from the seam. 

"Ladies First!" Effie trills I scoff and pray it's not Prim. 

"Madrid Keyes!" she trills I let out a sigh of relief. Prim made it past her first year and I made it past one more year. Madrid is a merchant girl she's skinny but not stick skinny I guess you could say she's thick? But whatever she's an airhead she won't make it past the initial bloodbath. 

"Oh she's gorgeous! A round of applause for our district 12 female tribute!" it's so quiet I swear you hear crickets from the forest. Effie clears her throat 

"Well on to our male tribute!" she says a little too excited.  
>She digs around the bowl a little then pulls a strip of paper out. Peeta stiffens I do too we just started the whole boyfriendgirlfriend thing he can't get reaped! 

"Jan Frasier!" she yells into the microphone. Peeta and I both let out our breaths and hug we survived another whole year! You hear Madrid and Jan's family crying. Jan is a boy from the Seam he's not that bad looking and he has some muscle not like Peeta but some are there he may actually have a chance. The reaping ends and Peeta walks me home. It's around 9:30 I'm wiped out and then there's school tomorrow. 

"I finally get to do this after waiting for 11 years." he states pulling me in for a kiss. I smile and our foreheads are touching he's staring into my stormy grey eyes, as I stare into his icy blue ones. I've never seen such a color. It's more beautiful than the frozen lake during winter. I close my eyes and smile then I breathe in 

"I love you Peeta."  
>I hear him gasp I open my eyes and look up at him his mouth is having open I laugh and push his chin up to close his mouth he's grinning so hard again. <p>

"I love you too Katniss. You have no idea the effect you have on me." he whispers in my ear sending chills down my back with one final kiss he hugs and departs. Leaving me to watch his retreating figure on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and like my fic. Please PM or review ideas! :) 

Chapter four  
>*Katniss*<br>"Katniss wake up!" I wake up Prim shaking me. 

"What! What I'm awake!" she's smiling at me that same sort of smile that Peeta gets when he's around me.

"I saw you with the baker's son, what's going on there?" she wiggling her eyebrows I just start to chuckle 

"Well, Prim if you must know. Peeta Mellark asked me out yesterday at the reaping." she doesn't know about the whole wrist breaking incident and I really don't want to slander the Hawthorne name in front of her. She gasp at the news of my new relationship, I smile at my little duck. I throw my pillow at her "get out little duck!" she catches my pillow. 

"I won't get out until you are out of the bed!" I roll my eyes at this little spawn of the flowers! 

"Fine, fine I'm up see!" she rolls her eyes at me and throws the pillow back at me, walks out closing the door with her. Right when I hear the door click, my mind fills with glimpses of Peeta MY boyfriend. I smile at the thought, I have to hurry if I want to meet him at the bakery and walk to school. I wear a pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt and some sneakers. I let my hair loose today it reaches the small of my back it's in small waves since I slept with it in my traditional braid. I smile in the mirror grab my stuff and leave to meet Peeta. I start to walk out and as I walk out the Hawthorne's house I see Gale walking out too. I look at him and he looks at me I still just can't get over the fact that he broke my wrist. I thought we were best friends but apparently he saw more in the brother sister relationship we had going on. I just can't believe he would harm me after the pact we made! The pact was the simplest promise ever made nothing to bind each other by just to watch each other's back in the woods and out in town that's it. But he caused all the walls we built together to come crumbling down. Gale just stands there for a few more minutes and stalks off to school. It's his last year so I guess he won't have to see much of my face around after he graduates. A tear escapes as I stand in the same spot. A tear of betrayal and of loneliness sure I have Peeta but still I miss him as my best friend being there for me always and all the memories we shared. My hair blows back as I begin to walk towards school. I see Peeta as I start to cross into the Merchant area of town his smile is so radiant, he really does represent sunshine in my life, I just share a connection with my boy with the bread. I reach him and he hugs me we pull back and start to leave. I guess he noticed that I am sad with what's going on in my life. 

"Katniss, I hope you'll give him another chance to be friends with you. We all do things in the heat of the moment. Life throws the worst things at us when we really don't want them to happen. Sure the relationship you had may not be exactly the same but I really hope you have faith and you'll give it a fighting chance. I saw him walk by this morning he looked so broken, I believe he has thought about what he's done and he regrets ever hurting you." my mouth hangs open in pure shock I didn't think Peeta would be affected with what's going on between me and Gale. His words are of wisdom that's beyond his years. I look up to him and smile

"Thanks Peeta for telling me that. I will give faith a fighting chance. Sure changes won't happen overnight but they take time. Injuries need time to heal we're gonna work this all out and in the end we'll all be well." he wraps an arm around my waist and I hug him he leans in and kisses my temple and we continue our morning walk to school.  
>AN: ok thank you for your constructive criticism. And if you really think that the story is going to fast DON'T READ IT! Other people enjoy the story so what! There a hundreds of other stories go read one of those! Thanks to you guys who enjoy the story and if you really do have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. Alright  
>Hasta luego! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Light My Candle chapter 5

*Katniss*  
>When we arrive to the school lot, I spot Gale at the tree we used to hang out at before I started dating Peeta. I catch Gale's sight he can't hold it and lowers it. I stare at Gale, Peeta notices and says<p>

"go, and fix your friendship with him darling I'll see you after 1st period." he says with a smile I hug him and he pecks my lips and we part ways. I walk towards Gale I keep my distance a little. 

"Hey, we need to talk." I state, Gale looks up from the ground and just nods. "I miss you, and I'm really sorry for breaking your wrist we've been best friends forever and I just can't survive with ya I can see how I got jealous but even if I can't have you in my life as my girlfriend I guess I'll just have to deal with just being friends." Gale says, I glare at him but as I hear him say those words my eyes and heart soften I walk closer to him and hug him.

"I miss you too Gale and yea that sounds good!" I feel my cheeks are wet and my shoulder is too. I let go of gale and see that he's crying, he weakly smiles at me

"So are we friends again?" I nod my head we hug again as the warning bell goes off. We both wipe our tears from our faces and walk arm in arm to 1st block.  
>*Peeta*<br>I hope it all worked out with gale and Katniss. I draw a picture of Katniss when I first laid eyes on her from two different perspectives as a child and as her boyfriend. I stop as I feel someone tap my shoulder and that someone just happens to be the town slut Meredith Stockton.  
>"Hi Peeta!" she says while smacking on her gum and twirling a piece of her hair on the forefinger. I roll my eyes and scoff while turning back around. She walks to the front of my desk and throws everything off, tears the picture of Katniss while insulting her.<p>

"I can't believe you'd pick that piece of seam shit over ME! I'm Meredith, everyone loves me!" she shrieks, I'm trying to keep my rage inside, and I'm also sort of in shock. Madge is walking towards Meredith her face a bright scarlet red.

"DO NOT INSULT KATNISS SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE WORTH WAY MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" she screams at Meredith my mouth hangs open in shock as I watch the mayor's daughter take a punch from Meredith. Meredith stands there with a smirk and says

"Oh look the worthless town idiot speaks." she just stands there laughing at her pain I can't stand it anymore! I stand up and slap Meredith. While I help Madge up

"Don't ever speak of Katniss or Madge like that again and if you ever lay a hand on Madge again or even Katniss I swear I will kill you Stockton!" I growl at her she looks up at me with tears in her eyes and her hand caresses he cheek.

"Peeta, I just wanted to have sex with you that's all." I turn around scowling at her which I barely do to anyone

"I'm in love with the most beautiful girl. She everything you're not and I would never ever think about cheating on her with a piece of worthless crap like you Meredith." I say calmly, I start to walk out of the class while helping Madge to the nurses' office while I hear Meredith sobbing in the background. Hmm sluts these days thinking they can run the whole fucking world.  
>*Madge*<br>"will she be ok?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"yes, she will. She should come to in a few moments." I hear the office door open and close and someone plop down in a chair. I decide to sit up, when my eyes open I see Peeta in the chair next to mine with his head in his hands.

"Peeta?" his head snaps up in surprise

"Madge you're alright!" I smile and nod.

"You didn't have to do that you know I could've handled Meredith myself." I frown

"I know, but I couldn't just sit there and listen to her insult Katniss MY best friend and your girlfriend. She's too sweet and wonderful to have a bitch talk about her." he frowns

"Ok, I understand and thank you for standing up for her." I smile and nod. He stands and walks out I love Katniss as if she was my sister and I'd do anything for her.  
>*Meredith*<br>I will have my night with Peeta and no seam trash is going to stop me! I don't care if I even have to try and kill her! I will have my way! Meredith Stockton always gets her way!  
>*Peeta*<br>As the final bell rings I shoot out of my seat and race to my locker. Once I throw my books in there and race to find Katniss, I see her walking to her locker with her bag thrown over her shoulder with her hair in a high ponytail not in her traditional braid. She looks more beautiful than ever. Then one of the ugliest things blocks the vision of my angel. "Hey Peeta" I roll my eyes and push Meredith out of my way and walk towards Katniss.

"I WILL GET YOU IN MY BED PEETA EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she screams I shake my head and think she's an idiot. Katniss turns her head towards me and her beautiful grey eyes are wide as saucers.

"Don't worry," I say when I reach her, "the bitch's an idiot there's no way I'd leave you for her." I tell my beautiful girlfriend, she blushes at what I say. I take her hand and together we push open the school doors and hand in hand we walk out to face the world.

A/N: SQUEAL! The hunger games come out tonight sadly I don't get to see it till Friday but still! Have you guys heard the parody of part of me for hunger games on you tube I was weak it was really good! Anyways

HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


End file.
